


Devil next door

by Mykingdomforacupoftea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykingdomforacupoftea/pseuds/Mykingdomforacupoftea
Summary: Everyone is a bit scared of Nick in the neighborhood, that's why they call him Lucifer. Maybe he killed his wife. Sam only wants to know if he would fuck him hard or harder.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Devil next door

Sam does comes back for holidays, even if his parents complain that he’s not home anymore, that they miss him terribly and that they hope he’s okay in the big city, that he’s not studying too much, that … Anyway, he’s home. Dean managed to open his own bar and he’s doing okay. He wanted to be here to see Sam, so he took a few days of break, letting his second, Pamela, in charge of the bar. Sam is glad to be back. He has been going to college for a few months now and he took the life really easily. He wants to be a lawyer and Stanford is a good university, he just has to study hard for a few years and then, he will be good to go. His family is proud, glad to see that he found what he likes and that he’s doing well. He has excellent grades, and has nothing but compliments from his teachers.

  
Lebanon seems small compared to San Fransisco, but he likes it. It’s familiar, full of memories and it’s a pretty town. He greets the Novak family as he get off the car. They wave, their daughter smiling broadly to him. Dean insisted to pick him up from the airport – maybe he just want to show off his new car. Their neighbour is on his doorstep and Sam shivers as he crosses eyes briefly with him. 

  
Nick is a tall, blond man, about forty something. He lives alone, even if Sam already heard about him having a son. He is a quiet, private man, and no one in the neighborhood knows much about him. He mostly keeps to himself. But people talk. Sam had heard a lot about him when he moved in, two years ago. Rumours about domestic violence – why do you think he didn’t get his son’s custody ? Mrs Singer had asked in a whispered, concerned tone. There is something scary about him. A dark gleam in his eyes, a predatory stance and a smile that could be qualified as wicked. He chased teenagers out of his house once, and scared them so much that they never stopped saying he was the Devil. He became Lucifer, and everyone called him that. He even seemed to like it when he learned about it. No one knew what he did for a living. He left sometimes and didn’t come back before days. He went out at all time of night and day. Some people said he was involved in some shady business. 

  
John and Mary didn’t like to judge without knowing, so they brushed it off and told Sam and Dean not to gawk at him as if they had seen him kill his wife. They greeted him politely, unlike Mr Crowley, who ignored him or Mrs Tran who threw him accusatory glances. He did have a wedding ring. And his wife was dead, according to Mrs Tran who had heard it from Mr Milligan who himself had heard it from someone else. And Lucifer was shady. But it didn’t mean anything. That he hadn’t get the custody of his son maybe meant something. But there was no proof. He was simply a weird, scary neighbour.   
Sam thought he was hot. He had never looked at boys at school, and had just been dumped by his girlfriend, Jess. Lucifer had moved in and the first time he saw him, he had been immediately attracted. He had felt arousal harden his dick with a mere eye contact and he awkwardly blurted it out a “hello” before running away. He had jerked off a lot thinking of him. He spent two years fantasizing about the man, dreaming of rough hands and scary eyes. He didn’t dare to look at him in the eyes. Did he have any idea about the horny teenager checking him up ? Probably not. He hoped so. He stole quick looks and spied on him when he thought he wouldn’t draw attention, looking at the way Lucifer combed his hair with his fingers, how his stubble grew until he shaved it all, how he smirked at him when he caught him looking. 

  
He lied in his bed at night, wondering how the man would fuck him. Maybe he would be nice, taking his time and slowly caressing his body, opening him up with gentle fingers before carefully sinking into him. Or maybe he would be rough, taking his pleasure without consideration, leaving him bruised and wet. Sam wasn’t a virgin. He and Jess had made love the first year in high school. It had been great. So he knew a little about sex and about what he liked. But he bet Lucifer would teach him new things, pushing his limits and taking hm to new highs… Sam used a lot of tissues these two years. If his parents had noticed, they never said so. Dean raised eyebrows at him sometimes and had offered him lube, and dirty magazines. He had told no one about his crush on the older, shady man next door. 

  
Now he was in college, he had thought he would forget it, meet some girls – it was a big city, and there were a lot of hot girls after all – maybe find a girlfriend. But he is home now, and one glance at Lucifer and he is gone again. He manages to smile at him with a calm face and turns away, not before noticing the man giving him a crooked smile. 

  
“Ugh, he gives me the creeps. ” Dean whispers to him before opening the door.

  
Sam says nothing, because if he opens his mouth, he’s not sure of what could come out. He’s sure that Dean would worry if he said something like “What he gives me is a hard-on.” Or “I want him to ride my ass so hard I'll forget my own name. ” He ducks his head, hoping his embarrassment is not visible and gets in the house. 

  
The family dinner is nice. He had missed this, the casual banter with Dean, his mother apologizing because she’s burned the meal a little, and even the careful exchanges with his father. Their relationship is better now, but they used to argue a lot. He wonders what he would think if he knew his younger son had the hots for the creepy neighbour. He would probably freak out and worry about Sam's attraction to danger. Maybe he would be right.

  
He finds his bedroom exactly as he left it, from the books nearly aligned on a bookshelf to the big crack in the wall that Dean had made one day. He’s about to close the shutter when he sees Nick in his garden. He’s wearing a thin white shirt, with dark jeans. Sam swallows when his eyes follow the planes of his torso, the shirt molding his body, revealing a soft belly. 

  
“I’m gonna take a walk ! ” He yells. 

  
He breathes in the fresh air of the night. It’s not cold yet, just enough to be pleasant. Nick is loading boxes in his car and tonight he feels bold. 

  
“Do you need a hand ? ” 

  
Lucifer looks up. 

  
“Just have two more. But yeah, a hand would be nice.”   
He follows him and his heart beats faster because, fuck, he’s going to his house. The living room is neat, apart from a beer on the table next to the couch. There’s not much actually, sparse furniture and bare walls. 

  
“Are you moving out ? ” 

  
The words spill out before he can hold them back and he wonders if Lucifer can hear the panic and the disappointment in his voice. 

  
“No. Just getting rid of a few things. ” 

  
They take the last boxes and slam the car door shut. 

  
“Thanks. Sam, am I right ? ” 

  
He nods eagerly, a flutter in his stomach at hearing his name on the man’s tongue. He’s taller than him – Sam is taller than everyone really – but he feels small. 

  
“I’m here for the holidays. ” 

  
“College ? ” 

  
“Yeah, law at Stanford. ” 

  
The older man whistles and Sam feels his ears burn. 

  
“I don’t see you with that girl anymorel, what was her name ? Jane ? ” 

  
“Jess ? We’re not together anymore. Their family moved out last year. ” 

  
“Hmm. Found a new girlfriend at university ? ” 

  
He has his usual smirk, the one who gives Sam dirty thoughts about where that mouth could go.

  
“No ! ” He hastily replies. “No girl, there’s no girl. I'm...I’m single. ” 

  
He bits his lip to stop himself from babbling more.

  
“Well, Sam with no girlfriend, do you want a beer ? ” 

  
“I…I’m…not…I’m not 21 yet.” 

  
“I won’t tell if you won’t. ” 

  
Lucifer winks at him and any restraint he had left disappeared into thin air. He finds himself sitting on the couch, eyes wide and a beer in hand, stiff as a board. Lucifer sits next to him, an arm over the backrest. His legs are spread and Sam forces himself not to look. He sips on the beer, trying to find a subject to do some small talk.

  
“What do you want to do after college ? ” 

  
“I hope to be a lawyer. I want… I’d like to help people. ”   
Nick snorts. 

  
“Ah, the optimism of the youth ! Good, good. ” 

  
He is sure his face is red. He feels hot all over, nervous and mildly aroused. 

  
“What do you do ? You don’t work here. ” 

  
Nick smiles, wide and predatory. It isn’t hard to understand why people call him Lucifer. He watches Sam squirm under his gaze, without answering. 

  
“Am I scaring you, Sam ? ” 

  
“Yes. I mean, no ! A bit ? ” 

  
Lucifer laughs. 

  
“I know people talk. What’s the worst you’ve heard about me ? ” 

  
“That you killed your wife.” 

  
“What else ? ” 

  
“That you used to beat her. And your son too. That’s why you didn’t get the custody. That you work for the mob.” 

  
Lucifer bits his lower lip, still laughing. 

  
“And what do you think ? ” 

  
“I don’t know. ” Sam quietly says, shrugging. 

  
I don’t believe it. Or I don’t care. I want you to fuck me. You make me crazy with your hair and your hands. I want you to ruin me. Every dirty thoughts he ever had about the man sitting next to him come back to his mind. He looks down, uncomfortable. He shouldn’t have said yes. It wasn’t a good idea, to come to his house and think of him naked. If he knew, he would send him back home.   
But Lucifer is still looking at him, drinking his own beer. His mind is all over the place. He looks at the table in the kitchen area and sees himself bent over, Lucifer driving his cock home with hard thrusts. He feels the couch under his legs and he can picture himself on the man’s lap, sinking down on a thick length. And the walls… His dick twitches. 

  
“Sam ? What are you thinking of ? ” 

  
He drags the voyel of his name, toys with the syllables, shows him that he’s teasing him. 

  
“Nothing.” 

  
“Nothing ? Really ? Wanna know what I’m thinking about ? ” 

  
Sam looks at him, curious and ashamed to be aroused. 

  
“I’m thinking of you on your knees, between my legs, and my cock deep in your throat. You can picture that ? ” 

  
The dangerous look is back and Sam is frozen, unable to tell if he dreamt or if Lucifer really just told him to… 

  
“We don’t have all night, boy. ” 

  
He put his beer on the table, slowly, and turn towards the older man. He breathes faster, heart loud in his chest and manages to stand on more or less stable legs. He faces Lucifer, who is sitting on the couch as if it was a throne, both arms on the backrest, and legs smread wide, revealing a swollen bulge. He’s looking at him and even if he’s sitting and Sam is so very tall, he feels pinned down under his eyes, a prey waiting to be devoured. He is still hesitating, still wondering if it’s really happening, because it’s all his dreams coming true and he’s not sure he can handle it. 

  
“On your knees. ” 

  
The tone is firm and he drops on the floor with a sharp sound when his kneecaps bang on the wood. 

  
“You’ve already done that kid ? ” 

  
“No.” 

  
Lucifer growls, his eyes narrowing. 

  
“You’re not a virgin, are you ? ” 

  
“There was Jess.”

  
“Fuck. ” 

  
He cups Sam's cheek and he feels his eyes flutter. He almost whines at the touch and pushes his face into the hand, desperate for more contact. 

  
“Well, get to work, Sam. I’m sure you're a fast learner. ”   
He slides his hands on the blond's thighs, feeling the warmth and the solid presence of him. Reaching his crotch, he pauses, unsure. Lucifer clicks his tongue and buries his hand in Sam's hair. 

  
“You think I didn’t notice how you look at me ? ”

His voice is low, deep and a tad mocking.

“I remember what it’s like to be a horny teenager. But you, Sam, looking at men old enough to be your father ? ” 

  
He opens the zip, feeling the hardness under his fingers, while Lucifer keeps on talking, a steady stream of dirty talk which makes Sam's dick swell against his pants. 

  
“Thought you would lose interest, but here you are, legal and still horny. Fuck, I’m gonna ruin you, boy. ”

  
Lucifer's dick is out and his hand is wrapped around it, soft skin and hard flesh. He feels his mouth salivating, anticipating the taste. He looks at Lucifer again, waiting. 

  
“It’s not gonna suck itself you know. ” 

  
He presses his mouth against the head. It’s spongious, elastic and warm, and he has the same thing, sure, but it’s very different from this end. He wets his lips and gives a tentative lick, before taking it in his mouth. The hand in his hair comes to rest on his nape, heavy and firm. It makes his spine tingle and he tries to suck. He likes it. He has imagined this so much, and it’s better than his fantasies. 

  
“You filled out nicely. It’s good, I would have been scared to break you before. Wanted to bend you over so much, with your puppy eyes and your pretty mouth.” 

  
The said mouth is now taking him deeper, as Sam remembers the blow-jobs he got from Jessica and tries to do the same. He knows what he likes, and he wonders if Lucifer likes the same things or if he needs more. He guesses it’s the latter, because he’s a full adult, he’s way older and he’s sure he has a lot of experience, so Sam has to work harder, give him more otherwise he’s gonna get bored. Or maybe he’ll take what he wants and rough Sam up until he’s satisfied. Sam wouldn’t mind.   
He moans around the still swelling dick on his tongue and Lucifer groans at the feeling, his fingers tightening on his neck, pressing him down. 

  
“Yeah, that’s it, take it deeper. Gonna make you choke on it, you’d like that ? ” 

  
Sam whimpers, nodding and he’s afraid to come in his pants. Lucifer’s cock is thick in his mouth and his jaw aches, but he wouldn’t stop for anything in the world. It feels good and he thinks of what he must look like, on his knees, tucked between the legs of a man twice his age, a man he has never talked to before tonight. But it’s also a man who haunted all his wet dreams since high school and he can’t believe it’s finally real.   
The hand on his nape comes back in his hair, joined by a second one. Lucifer holds his head and pushes down, until Sam gags. He releases him a few seconds before doing it again, and soon Sam is shaken back and forth on his dick, his throath protesting at the intrusion. His eyes are tearing up but he loves it, he loves it a lot and he wants more, he wants to feel it deeper, even if it’s not possible, he wants to make the man come. Lucifer is panting above him. 

  
“Hmm, good boy, it’s perfect. That’s what you wanted right ? You’re a natural, look at you, taking my cock so well. ” 

  
His head is spinning and he wants to press a hand to his own dick but his fingers are buried in Lucifer’s thighs, holding tight to keep his balance against the brutal face-fucking he’s getting. He can’t swallow and there’s saliva pooling on the couch, but he’s too far gone to mind it. The harsh slide on his tongue is all he can think of. And the hands pulling his hair. He pictures Lucifer’s strong, large hands knotted in his brown strands. He can’t look at the man’s face, sadly. He would love to see what he looks like when he’s being pleasured. But he can hear the moans and the praises, and knowing he’s the one making him feel that way makes him proud.   
His jaw is straining now and tears are sliding down his cheeks. Lucifer is as rough as he hoped, and he’s thrusting his hips up more than he’s bringing Sam’s head down. His thrusts are becoming unregular and he feels his dick flex. 

  
“Fuck I’m gonna come, kid. You’re gonna swallow it all like a good boy ? ”

  
Sam manages to emit a muffled gargle but it doesn’t matter anyway because the older man is coming and it’s already pouring down his throat. He’s pressed down, forced to stay here and take it. When Lucifer lets go of his head, he backs down and coughs. He’s still on his knees and he steadies himself on Lucifer’s legs, dirtying the man’s pants with cum and saliva. The blond wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb and makes him suck on it. Sam is dazed, still coughing a bit. He lies his head on the man’s knee and takes the thumb in, looking straight in Lucifer’s eyes. 

  
“Such a sweet little cockslut. You did good, Sam. ”

  
He lets the man pet his hair, his breath returning back to normal. He nuzzles Lucifer’s thigh, the rough texture of the jeans on his cheek. His knees hurt. He hasn’t come but he doesn’t care. He got what he wanted. He can still taste the fresh cum on his tongue. 

  
“Come on, you should go home. ” 

  
He doesn’t remember the way back to his room. He’s asleep as soon as his head touches his pillow and he sleeps well, so much that Dean has to wake him up. He’s in a good mood when he gets up and Dean gives him a suspicious look, but he acts like nothing happened and makes himself a smoothie.   
His father takes the both of them to fish. The weather is nice, and they don’t argue. John asks if he has a girlfriend and Sam’s mind goes to Nick’s smirk and his hand in his hair. He says no, hoping that his attitude is not too weird. Dean corners him and asks about “college chicks” with wiggling eyebrows and dirty fantasies. Sam rolls his eyes and tells him that he’s not going to college to have sex. 

  
It’s hard to concentrate on anything. He thinks of Nick, of his cock and his hands. He wants more. He doesn’t want to go back there all needy and submissive, but Lucifer has already figured him out and he’s not sure there’s anything to hide anymore. He wants the man to use him, to order him around and tell him how good he’s doing. He wants to be fucked hard and deep, held down by rough hands and listen to all the dirty things Lucifer would whisper to him. 

  
He finds the lube in his drawer, hoping it’s not out of date yet. He locks his door, just in case and lowers his shutter. He’s got an idea in mind and a part of him is shocked that he would think such a thing, but he really wants it. And Lucifer is interested. For the first time, he knows his fantasies are going to come to life. 

  
He strips and pours a small amount of lube on his fingers. The lube is cold when he presses the fingers to his hole. He never did this before, but he’s sure it will be worth it. He’s already picturing it, going to Lucifer’s house and offering himself, already lubed and ready for the plucking. He traces a few circles before trying to slide a finger in. It’s a weird feeling. It’s not that great but he’s already thinking of Lucifer discovering he has prepared for him and it’s making him hard. He strokes hismself with the other hand. It’s beginning to feel good and he squeezes a second finger, wondering if he can get to his prostate. He knows it’s supposed to be there but once again, he never did that. He mostly tries to get lube as far as he can. Lucifer’s cock is thick and it’s certainly going to hurt. The thought provokes a spark of pleasure and he holds back a moan. 

  
Maybe he’s pushing too much. He hopes Lucifer is going to like the surprise. He adds more lube, trying to push it into his opening. He’s still tight of course, and his fingers can’t compare to a dick. He doesn’t know how much he needs, if he’s going to open up enough or if he should have bought a dildo. He doesn’t want to come yet, because he’s saving it for later, for when Lucifer’s dick will be deeply seated in his ass. So he strokes his length in a lazy, slow motion, just to stay on the edge. He applies more lube for the last time and puts his clothes on. There’s wetness between his asscheeks and it’s a bit uncomfortable but it’s also very arousing. 

  
He tells his parents he’s going out and crosses his fingers for not being caught on Lucifer’s doorstep. He’ll find a lie later if that’s the case. He has already knocked when he realizes that he doesn’t know if Nick is home. He’s nervous suddenly. What if the older man sends him home ? What if he laughs at him ? What if he tells his parents ? The last one makes no sense, of course. He’s debating going home when the door opens. 

  
“Look at what the cat’s brought in ! Sam, I’m glad to see I haven’t scared you off. ”

  
He’s leaning on the doorstep, one arm up. This smile is going to be the death of him. He doesn’t know what to say and he bites his lips, hands picking at the hem of his shirt. 

  
“Come in. ” 

  
He’s crossing the gates of hell, for sure, and damn if Satan isn’t attractive. He’s ready to burn for eternity if the torture is at Nick’s hands. He follows him quietly. 

  
“Why so nervous ? Do you want a beer ? ” 

  
He takes the beer and this kitchen table looks sturdy enough, is exactly at the good height for his ass to be on display if he bends over on it. His hand feels the smoothness of the surface and he looks at Nick, who’s watching him with hungry eyes. He crowds him against the table, and Sam feels trapped between his arms, even if he’s taller. 

  
“Cat got your tongue ? ” 

  
He opens his mouth but the only sound that comes out is an embarrassing whimper. 

  
“Please.” 

  
“Please what ? What do you want Sam ? ” 

  
Hands are kneading his ass, making him feel the lube trickling down and his hips jerk forwards, looking for friction. 

  
“Anything.” 

  
Lucifer hums and opens Sam's shirt, letting it drop on the floor. The pants follow. 

  
“Nothing under your pants ? Aren’t you a needy slut.” 

  
The voice is kind though and Sam nods, his dick red and hard, desperate to be touched. But it stays neglected, as Lucifer pushes Sam to make him lie back on the table. He spreads his legs and settles between them, his hands roaming over the body on display. He touches everywhere but takes great pleasure in avoiding the twitching dick. Sam is already light-headed and his hips buck.

  
“You’ll come on my cock or not at all. ” 

  
Sam moans and lifts his spread legs, bending them to offer his hole. Lucifer's mouth opens to form an o. 

  
“What’s that ? You’re already wet for me ? ” 

  
Two fingers run across the lubed pucker and he shivers. 

  
“Please.” He whines again.

  
“I could slide right in it.” Lucifer comments, visibly pleased. 

  
He opens his pants and scoops some lube to put it on him. He slides a finger, then two, marveling at the easy slide. Two strokes on his cock and he presses the head against the twitching hole. Sam takes deep breaths and then there’s pressure and a burn, it hurts, he feels his hole stretching and he cried out. Lucifer smiles at him and pets his cheek, before taking his hips in both hands. He grabs firmly and slowly sinks in the tight channel. 

  
“Fuck, you’re so thight. I can’t believe you lubed yourself up and came here. Like a fucking gift. You need it that bad huh ? ” 

  
It hurts, and he breathes out, squirming. Lucifer whispers encouragements and tells him good he is going to make him feel. 

  
“You’re gonna feel it tomorrow. I’m going to fuck you good, Sam, ruin you for everyone else. Are you ready for that ? ” 

  
“Yes. ” 

  
It comes out like a sob and he puts his hands on top of Nick’s, squeezing the man’s waist with his thighs. He’s finally bottoming out and he pauses, letting Sam the time to adjust. It’s a tight fit, and it burns, but Sam likes it that way. He wants to feel it, to remember it long after, and the pain is grounding him, because without it, he would already be coming on his belly. Lucifer initiates small moves, short thrusts to test if Sam can take it.   
He can and Lucifer gives longer, harsher trusts. He’s opening up around his cock and the feeling makes him moan and shake his head. 

  
“Yes, yes, please, more ! ” 

  
Lucifer suddenly pulls out and he protests. The older man laughs and manhandle him until he’s flat on his belly. His feet touch the floor and he tries to anchor himself that way, but Lucifer slides back in him and he forgets to breathe. The hands are back on his hips and he revels in the tight grip that keeps him in place while the man is ramming his cock hard in his ass, the shock making a sharp sound each time their skins collide. His own dick is trapped between the table and his belly, but once again, he doesn’t mind, too busy enjoying the feel of Lucifer’s body against him. There's a sharp slap on his right cheek and he gasps, then cants his hips to ask for more. Lucifer obliges and soon, his ass is burning. The older man grabs his hips again and pulls to make him slide off the table. He only has his hands it now and his legs are shaking. There are sparks of pleasure coming up from a spot in his ass, rubbed by the hard head plunging into him, and oh, that’s the prostate ! He moans with a higher pitch, surprised and delighted.

  
“Found your sweet spot, eh ? ” 

  
Lucifer keeps on pounding into him and he feels a hot mouth on his nape. It’s rough, it’s deep, it’s overwhelming and Sam is going to lose it. His dick is jerked around with the force of the thrusts. He’s pliant under the man’s hands, lets him do what he wants with his body. 

  
“Gonna fill you up, boy.” 

  
He sinks down a last time, going even deeper and stills, arms wrapped around Sam and lets throaty moans out in Sam’s ear. He leans on the table and Lucifer lies on his back for a short time. He contracts his muscles to feel the still hard length in him and it makes Lucifer chuckle.

  
“I could stay in your tight little ass all day. You’re fucking perfect. ” 

  
He slowly slides out and Sam whimpers at the loss. He feels wetness trickling down his thighs and he clenches up, as if he wanted to keep it in him. He turns to face Lucifer, dick still painfully hard. 

  
“Can I…” 

  
He doesn’t know why he’s asking for permission but it feels like the right thing to do and Lucifer seems delighted to hear it. 

  
“Go on. ” 

  
It’s a bit humiliating, to be full naked, having to jerk himself off while Lucifer is already zipping up, still dressed and spent. His gaze is intense and Sam strokes faster, aroused by the way he’s being watched. He comes with a small cry and has to steady himself on the table behind, closing his eyes. 

  
“So obedient. I might just have to keep you.” 

  
He leaves the room and Sam is left alone, standing awkwardly. But Lucifer is already back, with a… Yes, it’s a transparent anal plug. He smirks and slides it in Sam’s ass, slapping his cheek once he’s done. 

  
“A little gift I bought for you today.” 

  
“Thank you. ” 

  
He clenches up, testing the width and weight. It’s not too big and he’s already picturing himself with it in class. He whines, because he’s going to go back to Stanford and it’s going to be a long time before seeing Nick once the holidays will be over. 

  
“Now, get out of here. I have things to do. ” 

  
It’s said in a gruff voice, not unkind. Sam dresses himself quickly.

  
“Can I come back tomorrow ? ” 

  
“You better. ” 

  
His smile is warmer and Sam really thinks people are wrong about him. 


End file.
